


These Are A Few

by deird1



Series: Wynn's Family [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, season: post-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot of things Wynn's family like about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Are A Few

**Author's Note:**

> This is set midway through [Just The Four Of Us](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9905), when Wynn is about seven.  
> For those of you who aren't willing to read an entire 6000 word story just to understand this one (and I don't blame you), here's a summary for you:  
> "Mommy"=Buffy, "Mama"=Willow, "Daddy"=Xander, and Wynn is their daughter.
> 
> It is unashamedly domestic and fluffy.

Buffy's favourite thing about Wynn is how she grins indiscriminately at the world whenever she's in a good mood - but in a secretive way, as if she's pretty sure no-one else is clever enough to get the joke but she's hoping that they will.

  
Wynn's favourite thing about Daddy is that he's building her a tree house with a balcony, and with steps up the tree trunk. They've been designing it together, and Daddy let her write what they're going to change on the design sheets in red and purple markers.

And when it's done, she's going to have Sarah and Molly over and they're going to have a picnic on the balcony bit with cookies and juice. Not Daddy, though. Because he's a boy, so he's not allowed.

  
Buffy's favourite thing about Wynn is that she skinned her knees last week, got up, swallowed hard, and went back to running full tilt after her friends - even though she had blood streaming down one leg.

  
Willow's favourite thing about Buffy is the sexy way that her eyes- or her hair, the way it shines when she- no, actually, the _really_ sexy thing is when she's dancing round the kitchen and her hips- or maybe it's the way her lips curve up a little bit at the sides when she's trying to look like she hasn't noticed Willow looking at her. Actually, just her lips in general. They've got to be the sexiest part of- uh, the _favouritest_ part of what-Willow-likes-about-Buffy.

_Or_, to be less shallow…  
Maybe it's the way Buffy comes up with really pointless fun stuff. Not pointless in a bad way - but… like how she arranges their dinner to look like smiley faces, and decided to paint the living room ceiling in six different colours so that it would look pretty if they lay on the floor and looked up at it. Just all the silly things she does for no reason other than because she didn't expect to be alive this long and is determined to enjoy it while it lasts.

Or possibly it's her legs.

  
Buffy's favourite thing about Wynn is that, even though she's got a reading age of 9 and should be reading shortish novels by now, she keeps putting them aside and reading "Little Lost Joe and the Cow Who Couldn't" - because it's been her favourite story since she was three and she'll probably still be reading it when it's _completely_ fallen apart.

  
Xander's favourite thing about Willow - this week - was when he surprised her at the sink with flowers (well, _a_ flower, really, just a daisy from the side of the lawn) and she turned around and smiled, and they had coffee together, and sat talking about ideas for Wynn's birthday, and television, and maybe getting a pet dog, and she completely forgot that she'd been planning to wash the dishes until two hours later - by which time the water in the sink was well and truly cold.

  
Buffy's favourite thing about Wynn is how when she has her hair in two pigtails, there's a bit at the back that's too short to stay up, and it forms these teeny little brown curls at the nape of her neck.

  
Willow's favourite thing about Wynn is her last name. But that's only sometimes, when the world is wistful and old, and everything feels so changeable.

Most of the time, it's the way Wynn's eyes squidge up and look at people in a puzzled, half-there way whenever she's thinking hard about something.

It comes out when she's reading, when she's trying to lie about not having cleaned her room, when Xander makes jokes she's too young to get, and when she's eating pumpkin. But _only_ pumpkin - Willow's not sure why.

  
Buffy's favourite thing about Wynn is that she's turned her toy train set into The Apocalyptical Railway Of Doom! and has been pelting all the train carriages with M&amp;Ms, yelling "Take cover! Meteor storm ahoy!", and giggling.

  
Xander's favourite thing about Buffy is that his house is cool and ultra-macho and manly - because one entire wall is covered in really awesome weapons. All of which get used on a regular basis.

He loves how _she's_ the strong one in the family, and goes out to battle these massive fire-breathing demons - and yet, when she gets home, she'll still curl up in someone's lap with a mug of hot chocolate and let _them_ take care of her and be strong instead.

He loves how she knows he's not a fighter, and yet she'll still hand him a sword without hesitation and trust him to watch her back.

And he loves how _she_ cleans and polishes all the weapons, post-battle, and all he has to do is repair the house… yet again.

  
Buffy's favourite thing about Wynn is how she gets chocolate all over her face whenever she's eating a candy bar.

  
Wynn's favourite thing about Mommy is that she gave Wynn a _Crunchy Nut Crumble Bar (with extra caramel)_™. It's really yummy.

Mommy goes away a lot, for missions and stuff, but whenever she comes home she has something special - like a candy bar, or a souvenir from the town she was saving, or a new barrette. It's called a Just Because.

And even though Wynn misses her, saving the world is a Full Time Job, and Mommy has to keep going, but she always brings back a Just Because so that Wynn knows that Mommy was thinking about her while she was gone.

  
Buffy's favourite thing about Wynn is how she keeps trying to look insignificant, so that they won't notice how late it's getting, and maybe she can stay up longer and spend more of the evening with them.

  
Willow's favourite thing about Xander is how he keeps track of them all.

He gets things ready - snacks, favourite movie, nice cozy fire - for Buffy's standard post-patrol collapse.

He watches Willow's moods, and leaves little notes around the house for her to find whenever she's feeling down. Silly jokes, fun ideas, or just "Remember how much we all love you." written over and over again.

And he's building Wynn a tree house so that they can work on it together whenever Buffy's away on a long trip.

  
Buffy's favourite thing about Wynn is that Wynn calls her "Mommy" and doesn't realise how weird that is, because she thinks that families naturally come in groups of four.

  
Xander's favourite thing about Wynn is that, even though he's got a majorly important job at the Council, and is number one candidate to take over when Giles retires (hopefully _many_ years down the track), and even though they're rebuilding Slayage to suit the twenty-first century, and it's exciting and groundbreaking and all of that…

…the best part of his day is still getting home and having a seven year old hit him at full speed for a huge hug the moment he opens the door.

  
Buffy's favourite thing about Wynn is how little she is. And how big she's getting.

  
Wynn's favourite thing about Mama is how, even though she hates it when the carpet gets scuffed, she still lets Wynn lie full-length on the floor and swing her legs - even if she accidentally kicks the carpet a few times - because she knows that Wynn can _think_ much more when she's relaxing like that.

Plus, she can do magic. Which is really cool.

  
Buffy's favourite thing about Wynn is that, when she's in the room, the rest of the world becomes background - because Buffy can't tear her eyes away from her favourite little girl in the universe.


End file.
